food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow Wine
Main= |rarity = R |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Jiuniang |pairs2 = |paired1 =Sake |paired2 = |fa1 = Warrior Spirit |fa2 = Tanuki |recipe = Braised Octopus |food type = Beverages |birthplace = China |birth year = 1600 BC |cn name = 黄酒 |personality = Vicious |height = 184cm |likes1 = Jiuniang |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Greg Chun |cvjp = Terashima Takuma |cvcn = Hei Shi (黑石) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=This is a newly brewed wine from today, do you want some? However, it's a bit of waste giving wine to a person like you. |bio=On the surface, he is arrogant and self-centered but in reality, he is a just a fool with a pure heart. He is incapable of handling relationships with people and can often be misunderstood. |food introduction=Since the Shang and Zhou dynasties, Yellow Wine has been a popular alcoholic drink. Its unique flavors can be recognized immediately. |power = 1048 |atk = 29 |def = 17 |hp = 341 |crit = 488 |critdmg = 388 |atkspd = 412 |acquire = * Summoning * Shard Fusion * Airship |events = |normaltitle = She's Not There For The Coffee |normal = Yellow Wine takes a drink to enhance his abilities, increasing his Atk and Def by 7 and 3 respectively for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Cross Cutting Thousand Troops |energy = Yellow Wine brandishes a giant meat cleaver and hurls it at the nearest enemy target, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 278 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Cross Cutting Thousand Troops |link = Yellow Wine brandishes a giant meat cleaver and hurls it at the nearest enemy target, dealing 120% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 361 extra damage. |pair = Jiuniang |name = |contract = I, Yellow Wine, am one of the three ancient alcoholic beverages of the world. I have done you the honor of coming to see you, but you have to keep me well entertained! |login = Ah- clumsy! Stop monkeying around. |arena = Huh? What are you doing? |skill = Huahhh!! |ascend = Fantastic, I feel stronger! |fatigue = I'm just a little bit drunk. I'm going to sleep for a while... |recovering = It's extremely noisy. Let me be by myself for a while... |attack = Just leave it to me! |ko = Woah-! |notice = It really inconveniences me to do these things! The food is ready, quickly take it out! |idle1 = I'm still alone. I can't even say a single word of thanks, despicable... |idle2 = ... Why did it take you so long to return? Is something the matter? |interaction1 = Hey take a step further away from me! You almost spilt my newly brewed wine! Stupid! |interaction2 = You? I don't want you... No, I didn't mean it like that. In fact, I... darn it! How can you not know what I meant?! |interaction3 = This a newly brewed wine from today, do you want some? However, it's a bit of waste giving wine to a person like you. |pledge = You are so stupid. It'll be a real inconvenience taking care of you. So annoying... no, I'm very happy, please give me your guidance in the future. |intimacy1 = When brewing the wine, don't do it so haphazardly. Why won't you listen to me?! |intimacy2 = You're so annoying. Tell me, if I weren't here, what would you do?! |intimacy3 = Huh? You think I've become blunt? ... It's because I like you, so I don't feel the need to make excuses. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}